Best of friends
by The Sacred Pandapuff
Summary: Cuffed together? For the investigation it might've been a good idea, but otherwise... not quite so. When you have to be with someone 24/7 someone's bound to snap occationally. Or both... CRACK.
1. Fun

This is crack. Just so you know. Something I write when I'm really bored and tired and can't write anything else. It usually sucks, but yeah. Anyway.**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death note.**

* * *

**BEST OF FRIENDS**

**_Chapter 1  
_**_Fun_**  
**

"You know what annoys me the most?" Raito asked as he glanced at Ryuzaki who was joggling with sugar cubes on his computer chain. He was kicking the table to get it spin around faster and faster to make his act harder. The chain in his wrist wasn't helping as he had to keep it up so it didn't make a mess by tying him up in the chair as Raito refused to run in circle. Not that he would've been fast enough anyway.

"Normally I would say the fact that I'm kicking the table and so hardening your writing progress, but when it comes to you it's probably the fact that you have no control over my actions. Not to mention that you aren't talented enough to be able to do the same, which makes you a loser", Ryuzaki answered simply. Raito snorted as he cocked his head back and crossed his legs.

"I'm a human being, I have my flaws. But no. It's the fact that it's already 4 p.m. and I would really want to go to sleep as I've been saying for three hours now. And instead of listening, you keep…_joggling_", Raito groaned. "I don't care if you have to sleep or not, but I do. Others will be in here in three hours."

"Ah, I apologize, Raito-kun. But a person must have his fun", Ryuzaki said with a blank face, catching one of the sugar cubes with his mouth and kicking for more speed.

"And your fun is joggling?" Raito asked unbelievingly, leaning to his left hand. Ryuzaki's impression didn't change.

"And listening to Raito-kun's whining."

"You like listening to my complaints?"

"When I'm bored enough, yes", Ryuzaki answered as he caught the cubes and put them on the table as he turned to stare at Raito over his knees. "Though I have to admit that you never really whine."

Raito sighed. "Are you actually trying to make me whine? Ryuzaki, that's so low of you."

The detector answered with a simple "Maybe", making Raito hold back the urge to roll eyes.

"Let's just go to sleep, Ryuzaki. Seriously."

"I can ask Watari to bring you more coffee if you want to", Ryuzaki answered. Raito shook his head and yanked from the chain, making Ryuzaki lose his balance and crash to the floor. The man growled.

"Up by ten percent because of the sudden violence!" Ryuzaki stated as he stood up again, scratching his neck. "You are a horrible friend."

"Yet still I am your best one", Raito muttered as he stood up too and started heading towards the bedroom but was yanked back by Ryuzaki.

"Raito-kun, I want to work on the case", he stated. Raito clenched his teeth together, trying to suppress his anger.

"You can work with it in three hours. But now I want to go and sleep."

"But-"

"NO BUTS! I'M SICK OF YOUR BUTS! I NEED MY REST!" Raito bellowed as he yanked his hand accidentally, sending Ryuzaki to crash against the table. Ryuzaki looked up angrily and yanked so Raito crashed next to him. They stared at each others. Then Raito snapped.

"Fine then!" he yelled and grabbed the chain with his other hand and started pulling. Ryuzaki stared at him angrily and did the same.

"Don't make it a fist-fight, Ryuzaki", Raito warned. Ryuzaki shrugged.

"You were the one who was tired", Ryuzaki said simply, provoking Raito.

A fist collided with his nose before he even realised it.

"UP BY FIFTEEN PERCENT, RAITO-KUN! THAT MAKES IT 29 FOR NOW!" Ryuzaki yelled as he pulled from the chain, making the unprepared Raito to fly on the floor. From there Raito grabbed Ryuzaki's feet and yanked them furiously, making the man fall backwards: right on him. Raito yelped and pushed Ryuzaki off him, getting an angry kick on the top of his head. He growled furiously and attacked.

After three hours when the others arrived the whole room was a mess and Ryuzaki and Raito were both lying asleep of the floor, covered in bad bruises and wounds.


	2. Nights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note.  
**

* * *

**BEST OF FRIENDS**

_**Chapter 2**  
Nights_

It was over midnight again but this time Raito had gotten Ryuzaki to the bed so he was able to lie down like he'd usually do. He was staring at the ceiling and trying to ignore Ryuzaki's long fingers that kept tapping rapidly the genius's knees that were drawn close to the man's body.

After a while Raito accepted his failure and sighed. "Ryuzaki. Could you please _stop_? Stay put until I fall asleep."

"I ate cake, Raito-kun. Sugar rush", Ryuzaki complained and didn't even try to stop. Raito growled.

"Do something else with it then. But do not do that with your fingers."

Wrong words.

Ryuzaki started shaking his legs uncontrollably, making the whole bed shake and make awful noises as it moved on the floor. Raito covered his ears with his pillow.

"Ryuzaki,_stop_."

"Raito-kun isn't satisfied?" Ryuzaki asked, looking at him with his dead eyes that glowed in the darkness. It wasn't really a sight he liked to see in the dark.

"Why would you expect that I am? You're waking up everyone in this building!"

"That'd be only you, Misa-chan and Watari", Ryuzaki said. "Not a great loss."

Raito pushed the man out of the bed with a crush. "Now _that_'s not a great loss", he said. "I'm not really in the mood for your sugar rush. Remind me this is the last time I'll let you eat something else than decent food before going to bed."

"I'll try not to, Raito-kun", Ryuzaki muttered as he climbed to the bed again.

Raito buried his face in the pillow tiredly as Ryuzaki started stretching his arms and neck. After a while the man leaned at the wall.

"You could just lie down", Raito muttered. Ryuzaki shook his head.

"We've talked about this. If I change the way I sit-"

"I DON'T CARE! I don't honestly care how you sit! But sitting is not sleeping! You don't have to think amazing thoughts while sleeping!" Raito snapped. Ryuzaki took in a deep breath and started to play with his lip as he looked at the ceiling.

"But then I won't be dreaming about amazing stuff either, Raito-kun. That'd be a shame."

"Whatever you say, Ryuzaki", Raito muttered, deciding to cut it off. He turned his back to Ryuzaki.

"I'm bored, Raito-kun. I need to do something", Ryuzaki complained after a while.

"Try falling asleep", Raito snapped.

Failure.

"Ah, that's right. But I'm not really good at that-"

"Try and learn."

"Will you chat with me?" Ryuzaki asked. Raito turned back at him, looking at Ryuzaki angrily.

"Are you serious?"

Ryuzaki nodded. Raito growled and kicked the man's legs. "I am not talking to you at night. You can forget about that. I sleep. I can't talk while being asleep."

"Actually-"

"I'm not a night-talker."

"You-"

"Will not become one. Give up, shut up and stay put", Raito snapped again. The lack of sleep was really getting on his nerves. He breathed slowly, trying to calm himself. Ryuzaki started playing with his toes.

"Stop it."

"But Raito-kun-"

"STOP IT!" Raito screamed. Ryuzaki looked at him, seeming offended.

"Now it's Raito-kun who's waking up the whole building", he stated. Raito snorted.

"Great loss."

Ryuzaki kicked him to the floor with a loud crash. Raito yelped and sat up angrily.

"What was that for?!"

"Eye for eye", Ryuzaki said, yawning. Raito crawled to the bed again and put a pillow on his head. Ryuzaki shrugged.

"I think the sugar rush is wearing off", he stated after a while. Raito muffled something against the pillow.

Silence.

"Next night I'm bringing my computer with."

"Hmm."

"And cake. And coffee. Sugar cubes. Chocolate."

"Got it."

"Can I bring Watari too so I have someone who talks to me?"

"Absolutely not."

"You're boring, Raito-kun!" Ryuzaki complained. "I get lonely."

"You sure your sugar rush is wearing off?" Raito snarled. Ryuzaki nodded. At that time his head hung and eyes closed. Raito looked in awe.

"…Thank god for the tiredness after sugar rush", he muttered as he put his pillow better and covered himself with the blanket.

Now he just needed to fall asleep himself…


End file.
